<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ugly by normankafka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529337">ugly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka'>normankafka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>вместе их разумы слились в единый поток. Спутанного сознания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>если бы он только помнил, как здесь.</p><p>оказался.</p><p>Уилл смотрел на свои вскрытые холодом.</p><p>пальцы.</p><p>сжал их.</p><p>кровь медленно.</p><p>разминала свои</p><p>ноги.</p><p>кряхтя,</p><p>она заструилась.</p><p>по иссохшим венам.</p><p>Уилл сидел за столом.</p><p>его деревянный широкий лоб.</p><p>упирался Уиллу в живот.</p><p>щекотал шерстяное брюхо.</p><p>пуловера.</p><p>за другим концом стола он заметил Ганнибала.</p><p>или это.</p><p>был не Ганнибал.</p><p>бордовый пиджак.</p><p>на его матерчатом теле.</p><p>сверкал и свистел.</p><p>галстук.</p><p>блестел и улыбался.</p><p>подмигивал Уиллу.</p><p>Непонятное, бумажное.</p><p>лицо.</p><p>прочно приклеенное к шее тела.</p><p>Ганнибала.</p><p>судорожно втягивало.</p><p>сухой воздух.</p><p>это было.</p><p>чужое лицо.</p><p>смятое, разрисованное.</p><p>какими-то вандалами.</p><p>жалкими.</p><p>ублюдками.</p><p>
  <i>это ты?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ты здесь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ты реален?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ты</i>
</p><p>
  <i>слышишь меня?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ты все ещё</i>
</p><p>
  <i>со мной?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ты все ещё</i>
</p><p>
  <i>за меня?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>пожалуйста,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>ответь мне.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>я</i>
</p><p>
  <i>умоляю тебя.</i>
</p><p>если бы только</p><p>эта жирная угловатая комната перестала</p><p>сдавливать Уилла</p><p>в своей пухлой</p><p>руке.</p><p>если бы только</p><p>она</p><p>разжала свой</p><p>маслянистый</p><p>кулак.</p><p>Уилл заметил их не сразу: маленькие, круглые.</p><p>дырочки.</p><p>вспухли на разноцветной коже.</p><p>плотного тела.</p><p>окружающего его.</p><p>пространства.</p><p>оранжевая кровь.</p><p>засвистела.</p><p>воздух.</p><p>уныло шагал.</p><p>к воронкообразным отверстиям.</p><p>все стягивалось.</p><p>внутрь.</p><p>время.</p><p>срезали.</p><p>реверсом.</p><p>с деревянного туловища.</p><p>напольных часов.</p><p>тело, сидящее напротив</p><p>Уилла.</p><p> около тощего зада.</p><p>стола.</p><p>взорвалось.</p><p>ярко-оранжевые.</p><p>капли.</p><p>дождем.</p><p>обрушились на пол.</p><p>Уилл мог видеть</p><p>внутренности этого неправильного,</p><p>худосочного</p><p>мира.</p><p>его</p><p>упругое</p><p>сердце.</p><p>давление стало</p><p>слишком</p><p>сильным,</p><p>его твёрдое</p><p>тело</p><p>поглотило Уилла.</p><p>вероятно, он также</p><p>рассыпался</p><p>на миллионы маленьких</p><p>оранжевых капель.</p><p>он снова открыл глаза.</p><p>или не открыл.</p><p>возможно, он уже был</p><p>с распахнутыми, готовыми</p><p>удивиться и радоваться</p><p>яркости</p><p>и сочности</p><p>окружающего</p><p>их</p><p>мирка</p><p>глазами.</p><p>белые сиплые.</p><p>стены.</p><p>стонали.</p><p>затем</p><p>их стенания</p><p>прервались.</p><p>станция</p><p>сменилась.</p><p>молчание</p><p>устроилось</p><p>в кресле.</p><p>
  <i>видишь?</i>
</p><p>зазвучало где-то</p><p>вверху.</p><p>липкая улыбка</p><p>Ганнибала.</p><p>где-то там</p><p>на бетонной</p><p>спине</p><p>отпечаталась</p><p>и рассосалась.</p><p>видел ли он что-либо?</p><p>видел ли он настоящее лицо Ганнибала хоть раз?</p><p>бесконечно меняющийся поток</p><p>фальшивой кожи</p><p>идеально сделанные</p><p>маски</p><p>какую сегодня<br/>выбрал он?</p><p>если нажать на кнопку — стрелка остановится.</p><p>поток<br/>прекратится.</p><p>острая,<br/>она<br/>замрёт на одной из<br/>(бесчисленных).</p><p>падали ли они до сих пор?</p><p>или уже<br/>умерли?</p><p>их черепные коробки<br/>заполнились морским ядом</p><p>их глаза<br/>разъела чистота<br/>воды<br/>и невинность<br/>моря.</p><p>возможно, все то, что<br/>Уилл видит</p><p>пустота и юркая ложь</p><p>это<br/>лишь<br/>предсмертный<br/>поток<br/>сознания</p><p>(где же<br/>Ганнибал?)</p><p>мог ли<br/>Уилл<br/>доверять<br/>ему?</p><p>
  <i>(да?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(почему?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(что есть доверие?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(что есть обман?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(что есть</i>
</p><p>
  <i>любовь?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(что есть</i>
</p><p>
  <i>существование?)</i>
</p><p>отрезок<br/>параллельно ему<br/>тек разноцветный бред</p><p>маленькие веточки<br/>это все<br/>его восприятие<br/>неправильное</p><p>всегда<br/>оно отличалось<br/>от других</p><p>его разум<br/>гнил и разлагался,</p><p>но также гнил и разлагался</p><p>разум<br/>Ганнибала.</p><p>возможно, именно поэтому<br/>они встретились.</p><p>
  <i>видишь, это все я<br/>сделал для тебя.<br/>ради<br/>тебя.</i>
</p><p>его влажную ладонь<br/>Уилл сжал в своей.</p><p>оранжевые, они целовали их пальцы.</p><p>возможно, поэтому они и остались вместе.</p><p>— вижу, — сказал Уилл.</p><p>в тот</p><p>рассыпающийся на глазах</p><p>песочный момент</p><p>Ганнибал доверился ему.</p><p>вместе</p><p>их разумы</p><p>слились</p><p>в единый</p><p>поток</p><p>спутанного</p><p>сознания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>